


Does Rebecca Feel the Same Way?

by ziskandra



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Remix, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: Time passes. Some things change. Others remain the same. For instance: Greg Serrano is still, hopelessly, helplessly in love with Rebecca Bunch, even if he does his best to hide it.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Greg Serrano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Does Rebecca Feel the Same Way?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Hot Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937793) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



Once again, it’s almost Christmas, and for once, it’s Rebecca mooching a lift off Greg, having returned from an impromptu trip to New York City. It’s been almost a year since the open mic night, and their interactions during the car trip are much like they have been in the past two years. Polite. Superficial. Sure, she might have gotten on a stage and told all their friends how proud of him she was, but it’s different when it’s just the two of them like this.

He can’t help but feel that they’re avoiding something: the weight of everything they could have been to one another, if life had been just a little bit different.

“Here we are,” Greg says as he pulls up in front of Rebecca’s house, chancing a sideways glance at her. She’s looking out the passenger-side window and biting her lip in that sometimes-ominous manner of hers, the way she does before acting on a risky decision. Despite himself, he can feel his heart start beating faster, tension settling heavily in the air between them. The ride is almost over. They’ll say their goodbyes, and everything will go back to being the way it has been between them for the last two years: old lovers, distant friends.

“Thank you again,” Rebecca says, still not meeting his eyes. Her hands had been neatly folded in her lap but now she starts to fiddle with them, fingers intertwining, unlacing. “I knew I could count on you.”

The way she says it feels like half compliment, half insult. It twists him up inside to know that if she finds him reliable, it’s because his feelings for her are still far too obvious, even after all this time. She’d clearly moved on with her life, and he should do the same.

She turns to face him, leaning in with her arms extended for a hug. He meets her halfway to return it, and he doesn’t know where everything goes wrong (but so, so _right_ ), but before he can register what’s happening their lips crash together in a desperate kiss. A deep moan escapes the back of Rebecca’s throat as she cups Greg’s jaw, holding onto his cheeks like they’re handlebars.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but he can feel his dick stiffen in his jeans all the same as his mind floods with unhelpful memories of all the times they’d had sex together in the past (and there’s _so_ many times). When they had first got together. And when they had gotten back together. And when they had gotten together again. God. Their relationship had been a mess, hadn’t it?

His hands move like they have a mind of their own, skimming the sides of her body, over her chest, palming a breast. Even through her sweater and shirt and bra he swears he can feel her nipple stiffen.

It’s with reluctance that they part for air, although Rebecca doesn’t move very far at all, instead whispering against the shell of his ear, “I want you.”

The words are enough to draw a groan deep from Greg’s chest, because he wants her too, in so many different ways. It’s just that he can’t be sure she means the same things. Maybe it’s just been a while for her, and he’s a convenient and easy target. He loves Rebecca, would do anything for her, but he’s got to protect himself too, right?

Right?

Nonetheless he assists her as she clambers over the gear shift and the park brake to straddle him, his hands cupping the soft curve of her amazing ass. He massages it through the flimsy material of her skirt, grasping at it as though he’s not sure if he’ll ever have the chance to feel it again. She shifts slightly to try and swing herself into place, grind against the evidence of Greg’s too-obvious arousal.

And that’s when it happens.

_HONK!_

Rebecca’s rear end connects with Greg’s car horn, and it suddenly makes him feel vulnerable, exposed. It’s late enough at night that the sound is out of the ordinary for the quiet sleepy street, and Greg can just imagine Rebecca’s neighbors peering out their windows, seeking out for the cause of the disturbance. They really should have known better than to try and make out in a car, considering how well it went last time, but it’s a pattern for their relationship, the whatever-this-is between them. They just never learn, do they?

He doesn’t know what to make of the fact that his erection doesn’t flag at all.

The noise is, however, enough to cut through Greg’s fog of disorienting horniness, and it looks like Rebecca’s having similar thoughts.

She’s biting her lip again, even though she makes no move to relocate, not really. She’s just doing her best to avoid further contact with the horn, which Greg appreciates, lest they draw any more unwanted attention to herself. With a nervous laugh, Rebecca says, “So. I think we should talk.” 

Despite himself, Greg finds his heart blossoming with a feeling he hasn’t had in a while: hope. Thumb tracing circles against the material of Rebecca’s thin tights, he says, “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

Wriggling on the spot as she struggles to keep her balance, Rebecca adds, “Maybe somewhere more comfortable?” He gets what she’s not saying: _inside, perhaps?_ Once he crosses that threshold there’s no guarantee things will ever be the same again.

But that’s not so bad. Maybe that’s what he wants, even. For things to just be that little bit different from how they turned out. For the better. They’ve given each other so many second chances, what’s one more?

They’re different people now, but still the same. It’s confusing, but he doesn’t mind it.

He answers Rebecca’s question by reaching out a hand to open the door. “Good idea,” he says, as Rebecca scrambles off him and he follows her out of the car, into her house, towards the promise of something new but familiar.

It feels like coming home. 


End file.
